


Без Паники, Всё Под Контролем

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Стив никогда не ревнует. Не ревнует. Серьёзно.Просто… ну, в последнее время Тони проводит слишком много времени с новым работником. Который умнее его. И веселее. И интереснее. И вообще гораздо лучше подходит Тони, чем он.Но он не ревнует. Серьёзно.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Panic, Everything's Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589733) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 



> Небольшая история о том, как сначала Стив ревнует, а потом всё снова хорошо :)

Стив никогда не считал себя каким-то собственником. Конечно, у него имелись принципы. Он бы никогда не позволил кому-нибудь присвоить себе всё, что только в голову взбредёт. Но он никогда не зацикливался на этом как сумасшедший.

По крайней мере… раньше не зацикливался. А вот теперь он уже был не так уверен.

Да всё равно это было глупо. Тони - _бизнесмен_. Он обязан разговаривать, и шутить, и устанавливать со всеми контакты - это же часть его работы. И Стив совершенно нормально к этому относился. Совершенно нормально. И ему было бы плевать, если бы Тони обошёл всё помещение и пофлиртовал бы с каждым из присутствующих, потому что когда день подойдёт к концу, Тони ляжет спать именно с ним, а не с кем-то ещё. Стив не сомневался в этом.

Но чёрт… этот новый руководитель отдела, которого Тони нанял в свою компанию, начал уже прилично его подбешивать.

Его наняли всего пару недель назад - какой-то парнишка, не старше двадцати пяти лет, с тёмными волосами, в очках, весь такой из себя ботаник-милашка, что, _естественно,_ понравилось Тони. Стив тоже находился в офисе, когда этот парень просто впорхнул в помещение - сплошная смесь уверенности в себе, улыбок и рукопожатий - и представился как ‘Айтишник Джаспер’, а затем рассмеялся, будто только что рассказал самую смешную шутку в мире.

Но Стив лишь улыбнулся и пожал руку в ответ, потому что в тот момент этот парень ещё не представлял из себя проблемы. В тот момент ‘Айтишник Джаспер’ был всего лишь очередным работником.

А затем Джаспер открыл рот. Они с Тони разговаривали про технику, так что Стив просто отключился на несколько минут, с удовольствием отодвигая их голоса на задний план, как он обычно это делал. Но когда он снова сфокусировался на разговоре, он заметил взгляд, которым Тони смотрел на этого парня. Тони выглядел… захваченным чем-то из того, что говорил Джаспер. Его глаза горели вдохновением, и он пялился на своего нового работника с выражением приятного удивления на лице.

Во всей этой ситуации Стиву не понравилось лишь выражение лица Джаспера.

Парень наклонился вперед, оперевшись на стол, и во все глаза смотрел на Тони с откровенным восхищением на лице. И даже это было совершенно нормально - Стив видел это выражение лица практически у каждого нового работника, когда те встречали Тони. Но дело было не только в этом, Стив это чувствовал. Дело было не только в восхищении. Он читал это по языку его тела, слышал это в наигранном смехе над придурковатыми шутками Тони.

Но он решил не беспокоиться из-за этого. Очень многие люди проявляли интерес гораздо очевиднее, чем ‘Айтишник Джаспер’ - Стив уже привык видеть, как люди откровенно влезают в личное пространство Тони или шепчут ему на ухо, как будто они смогут затащить Тони к себе в постель пустыми обещаниями и банальными комплиментами. И также он привык видеть, как Тони быстро отодвигается назад и бросает несколько громких и очевидных комментариев о своём ‘парне Капитане Америка’, с которым ему необходимо срочно поговорить вот прямо сейчас.

А вот видеть, как Тони с задумчиво поджатыми губами не отрывает взгляда от того места, где только что стоял Джаспер… ну, к такому Стив совсем не привык.

\- Чёрт. Умный парень. Ты слышал, что он сказал об алгоритме, который я создал для сбережения энергии в башне? Если мы изменим всего один код, то сможем повысить наши сбережения на восемь процентов! Это… просто феноменально, правда… и как я только не додумался… - Тони болтал как минимум две минуты с этим счастливым выражением на лице, которое означало, что в его голове рождалось что-то совершенно невероятное, и Стив забыл о Джаспере, потому что, ну серьезно, это такая ерунда. Тони был вдохновлён и счастлив, а это единственное, что имеет значение. Стив всё равно, скорее всего, никогда больше не увидит этого парня снова.

**

Только вот он увидел его снова. Много много раз.

**

\- Эм… привет, а Тони здесь? Он сказал встретиться с ним в его офисе, но…

\- Он ещё не вернулся. Но должен быть здесь через несколько минут, - сказал Стив с улыбкой, пока Джаспер заходил в офис и устраивался в одном из кресел, бросив свою сумку на пол и улыбнувшись Стиву в ответ.

Они снова встретились в главном филиале компании - Стив ждал, пока Тони закончит, чтобы они вместе могли пойти пообедать. Он не знал, и ему было всё равно, зачем сюда припёрся Джаспер.

\- Так ты, значит, тот самый великий герой Капитан Америка, да?

\- Да… не совсем тот ‘герой’, которым меня все рисуют, но я стараюсь оправдывать ожидания.

Джаспер молчал несколько секунд, задумчиво проходясь по телу Стива взглядом с головы до ног.

\- М. Я всё равно предпочитаю Железного Человека.

В обычных обстоятельствах Стив бы совершенно спокойно на это отреагировал. Видит бог, у Тони хватит проблем с самооценкой на две жизни вперёд, и Стив только радовался, когда люди предпочитали Железного Человека Капитану Америка.

Но не в этот раз. В этот раз всё было как-то неправильно. Джаспер смотрел на него с какой-то наглой ухмылкой, и Стив поймал себя на мысли, что тот предпочитал не только костюм из железа.

\- Зачем ты здесь? У Тони для тебя задание? - вежливо спросил Стив, потому что он был вежливым парнем и хотел поддержать разговор. Он не собирался заострять внимание на том, что этот Джаспер влюбился в его парня, пусть даже он слишком… явно это показывал.

\- Ну, вообще-то я собирался рассказать ему о ещё одной своей идее, и он предложил обсудить ее за обедом, поэтому я здесь, - Джаспер снова улыбался этой идиотской наглой ухмылкой, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сцепив руки. Стив захотел сделать что-нибудь глупое, например, сломать ножки кресла, на которых качался этот гаденыш, и насладиться его падением на пол.

Но это было бы невежливо. Так что он воздержался.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что вообще-то они с Тони собирались пообедать вместе, так что Джаспер сделал бы им обоим одолжение, если бы любезно съебался куда подальше; но прежде, чем он успел произнести что-либо вслух, Тони ворвался в офис в своём привычном беспорядке со стаканом кофе в зубах и с кучей разных бумаг в руках.

Он несколько секунд пялился на него и Джаспера, а затем выругался, насколько позволил стакан с кофе.

\- Блять. Я снова договорился пообедать с разными людьми, да?

Джаспер засмеялся, и Стив лишь с улыбкой закатил глаза. Несмотря на то, что Тони был гением, он был абсолютно беспомощен в вопросе повседневных дел, например, когда нужно составить распорядок дня или запомнить, о какой встрече он договорился и с кем.

\- Джаспер, слушай, мне очень жаль, но нам придётся встретиться как-нибудь в другой раз, я обедаю со Стивом, и я совершенно забыл об этом, когда ты попросил ещё об одной встрече…

Стив наблюдал, как лицо Джаспера приняло разочарованное выражение.

\- О, Тони, понимаешь... я буду очень занят следующие пару недель, и я не уверен, что у меня найдётся время для ещё одной встречи…

И затем уже Тони немного разочаровался, закусил губу и перевёл на Стива практически умоляющий взгляд.

\- Чёрт… Стив, я знаю, что я сказал, что буду свободен, но мне кажется, что у Джаспера по-настоящему стоящая идея, и я не хочу ее упустить, ты можешь пойти с нами, если хочешь…

И какая-то часть Стива очень-очень хотела пойти. Просто назло Джасперу, чтобы согнать эту наглую усмешку с его лица. Но Стив знал, что это было важно для его любимого человека, и он не собирался позволять своему собственническому началу мешать Тони работать.

\- Эй, ничего страшного, - перебил его Стив, махнув рукой, поднялся и подошёл к Тони, прежде чем забрать стакан из его рта. - Иди на свою встречу. Всё нормально, я знаю, что ты сейчас занят. Правда, тебе придётся пообещать, что ты загладишь свою вину дома, - Стив произнёс последнюю фразу немного громче, чем это было необходимо, и затем положил руку на шею Тони и привлёк его к себе для поцелуя, прикусывая его нижнюю губу именно так, чтобы у Тони ослабли от этого колени.

Тони бросил всё, что держал до этого в руках, чтобы притянуть Стива к себе за талию и запустить пальцы за пояс его джинсов. Обычно подобные представления они позволяли максимум только глазам своих друзей в башне, но в этот момент Стив был очень рад устроить для Джаспера небольшое шоу.

Просто чтобы тот знал.

Прервав поцелуй через несколько секунд, Стив счастливо улыбнулся и вернул стакан Тони в рот.

\- Буду ждать тебя, - крикнул он и махнул рукой, шагая по коридору.

Он услышал, как Тони подавился за его спиной, и увидел раздражённое выражение лица Джаспера в стеклянной двери перед собой. Стив решил, что победа за ним.

**

В течение следующих двух недель Стив возненавидел ‘Айтишника Джаспера’.

‘Айтишника Джаспера’, который всегда каким-то образом умудрялся влезть в их с Тони личное время и утащить того под предлогом ‘науки’ и ‘изобретений’.

‘Айтишника Джаспера’, который всегда провожал Тони влюбленным взглядом и, по всей видимости, ловил особый кайф, когда у него получалось сделать это в присутствии Стива.

‘Айтишника Джаспера’, который всегда находил предлог _прикоснуться к парню Стива,_ или _сходить куда-нибудь поесть с парнем Стива,_ всегда обязательно бросив перед этим взгляд на Стива, как будто он прекрасно понимал, что делает, и утащить Тони за руку, увлечённо болтая о том, что ему очень нужна помощь в решении какой-то проблемы или ещё чего.

И Тони… Тони с радостью покупался на всё это. Стив знал, какой Тони любопытный, и как сильно ему нравится разговаривать с кем-то почти достаточно умным, чтобы поспевать за полётом его мысли. Джаспер наверняка был для него чем-то великолепным. Даже Брюс признал, что этот парень схватывает на лету.

\- Полнейший и абсолютнейший кретин. Но смышлёный, - добавил Брюс.

Это не помогло Стиву избавиться от этой тяжести на сердце.

Потому что самым худшим во всей этой ситуации было то, что Тони этого даже _не замечал._ Он мог быть настолько слепым, когда дело касалось чувств других людей по отношению к нему, что в это было почти нереально поверить. Он просто считал этого парня воодушевлённым учёным. И, к сожалению, это было правдой. К этому времени Тони уже практически неделями чуть ли не пел о том, как ‘Джаспер придумал это’ и ‘Джаспер решил ту проблему’.

И Стив знал, что он слишком много об этом думал. Он понимал, что это случалось не так уж и часто, как он об этом говорил. Чёрт возьми, они с Тони жили вместе; у них была куча свободного времени.

Но по какой-то причине это всё очень играло на нервах Стива, и он не мог избавиться от чувства, что… ну, что Тони нашёл кого-то более интересного. Более умного. Кого-то, кто мог действительно понимать, что Тони говорит, и мог поддерживать интересы Тони так, как Стив просто не мог.

Он не был идиотом. Он понимал это. Но Тони… _боже,_ мозг Тони был не просто на другом уровне - это был целый другой мир. А Стив едва ли мог поспевать за среднестатистическим человеком двадцать первого века.

Он приходил в ужас от одной мысли, что когда-нибудь Тони просто окончательно оставит его в прошлом.

Отчаянно вздохнув, он повернулся в кровати и прижал Тони к себе, чувствуя, как руки Тони машинально обняли его в ответ. За окном было три часа ночи, и даже Тони видел уже десятый сон, но в голове Стива было слишком много мыслей, чтобы он мог расслабиться.

\- В чём дело, родной? - прошептал Тони через несколько секунд, легко поглаживая пальцами Стива по спине. - Ты весь напряжён. У тебя сердце бьётся как бешеное.

 _Боже милостивый,_ как же сильно Стив его любит. Так сильно.

\- Ни в чём. Прости, что разбудил, засыпай, - Стив поцеловал его в макушку и прижался ещё ближе.

В этот момент Тони всё ещё с ним. И Стив собирался насладиться этим моментом сполна, и каждым последующим.

\- Уверен? - пробормотал Тони, двигая губами по коже Стива и тем самым посылая мурашки по его коже.

\- Уверен.

Стив почувствовал что-то тёплое внутри, когда Тони прижался поцелуем к его груди.

\- Люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Тони, - _пожалуйста, не бросай меня._

_Пожалуйста._

**

\- Привет, Стив, слушай… я не могу сейчас разговаривать, мне нужно возвращаться к работе; у Джаспера только что возникла идея, и я, правда, не могу сделать перерыв прямо сейчас… я, возможно, не приду сегодня домой, мы всё ещё работаем в мастерской. О, и ещё, если увидишь Брюса, скажи ему, чтобы он тащил свою задницу к нам; он не берёт трубку, а нам бы пригодилась помощь. Увидимся позже, - протараторил Тони и положил трубку.

Стив даже не успел с ним поздороваться.

**

\- Так над чем вы сейчас работаете? - спросил Стив, пытаясь вежливо поговорить с Джаспером, когда он снова столкнулся с ним в офисе Тони, пока тот вертел в руках кубик Рубика.

\- Ни над чем из того, что ты бы понял, приятель.

Стив вздрогнул, сразу же проглатывая резкий ответ с огромным количеством усилий.

\- Я могу попытаться, - вместо этого сказал он, улыбаясь так дружелюбно, как только мог, и сжимая руки в кулаки за своей спиной.

\- Слушай… если хотя бы наполовину верить словам Тони… ты, правда, ничего не поймёшь. И без обид, но у меня действительно нет времени, чтобы объяснять тебе основы физики, мне нужно вернуться обратно в мастерскую и передать это Тони, - Джаспер взмахнул портфелем с документами. - Вообще-то, только поэтому я и не с ним сейчас. У нас там с ним очень много дел, - Джаспер махнул рукой, бросил кубик Рубика на стол, _где ему было не место,_ поднялся на ноги и ухмыльнулся с намёком.

Из-за этого что-то дёрнулось внутри Стива, глубоко, на уровне инстинктов; что-то, что хотело просто выбросить этого идиотского ‘Айтишника Джаспера’ из окна и затем забрать Тони обратно в башню и сделать его своим - пометить его своим, и затем ещё, и ещё, и ещё, до тех пор, пока Тони не сможет думать о ком-то другом без воспоминаний о Стиве и только о Стиве.

\- На твоём месте я был бы поосторожней, - прямо сказал Стив этим своим вежливым голосом.

Джаспер смерил его долгим оценивающим взглядом - как будто он не мог решить, стоит ли ему рисковать и вставать у Стива на пути.

\- Это ещё что значит?

\- Это значит, что я суперсолдат ростом метр девяносто, с твердыми принципами и без каких-либо угрызений совести, если нужно разбить нос мудаку, который меня раздражает. Не нарывайся, парень, - Стив улыбнулся, лениво отсалютовал Джасперу и вышел из офиса.

Однако где-то глубоко внутри он чувствовал, как сломалась частичка его сердца.

_‘Если хотя бы наполовину верить словам Тони, ты, правда, ничего не поймёшь.’_

Так это оказалось правдой. Тони считал его глупым. И в сравнении, наверное, именно таким Стив и был.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и провёл рукой по лицу, сдерживая переполняющий порыв проломить кулаком стену.

**

_Боже_. Какая же наука сложная.

Стив сидел в небольшой библиотеке в одном из углов башни. Стопки книг по различным наукам выстроились перед ним на столе. Он сидел там уже несколько часов, он хотел есть как собака, и его задница уже давно онемела к чертям.

И он пытался разобраться в вещах, которые Тони наверняка знал ещё в _шесть лет._

Стив вздохнул, закрыл книгу с излишней резкостью и бросил ее обратно на стол.

Боже, он был таким _глупым_. Он практически видел себя со стороны и понимал, насколько это всё было нелепо.

Но Тони всё ещё был на работе, и когда Стив уходил от него после обеденного перерыва, Джаспер _подмигнул_ ему, прежде чем закрыть дверь у него перед носом.

Стив ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал такого дикого желания ударить гражданского.

Раздраженно застонав, Стив поднялся на ноги и угрюмо распихал все книги обратно по полкам. Это всё очевидно ни к чему не приведет; он всё равно никогда не умел учиться по книгам.

\- И откуда у тебя весь этот внезапный порыв стать ботаном? - Клинт громко открыл дверь и смерил Стива вопросительным взглядом.

Стив пожал плечами, пытаясь придумать ответ, который не звучал бы слишком жалко.

\- Ну, я же хотел узнать обо всём, что произошло с миром, пока я был во льду. Наука - это часть истории.

\- Чувак. Ты в буквальном смысле встречаешься с самым умным парнем в мире. Может, просто поболтаешь с ним?

_Я не хочу напоминать ему, насколько я глупый и скучный._

\- Он сейчас очень занят… работает над каким-то крупным проектом с Джаспером и Брюсом.

Услышав имя Джаспера, Клинт закатил глаза и скривил лицо. Стив был с ним очень согласен.

\- Чёрт, этот парень такой мудак. Он строит из себя милашку, только когда Тони рядом, в любом другом случае он просто козлина. Но Тони только ведёт себя странно и защищает его, когда я пытаюсь открыть ему глаза. Я не знаю, почему, у него какая-то странная привязанность к этому парню.

Плохой выбор слов. Стив машинально поджал губы, осознав, что сказал лишнего, но было уже слишком поздно. Клинт заметил и удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Ты же не думаешь… не, Тони бы никогда так не поступил. Не с тобой.

\- Я знаю это. Я знаю, - поспешил ответить Стив, закрывая глаза. - Просто… мне очень не нравится Джаспер. Вот и всё.

И он действительно _знал_ это. Тони бы никогда ему не изменил; несмотря на всеобщее мнение, он просто не был на это способен.

Нет.

Похоже, Клинт заметил беспокойство Стива, потому что он ободряюще пихнул его плечом и взял его за руку.

\- Стив, никогда не сомневайся в том, что к тебе чувствует Тони. Я знаю, что он странно это показывает и ведёт себя так, как никто из нас не может понять, даже ты, но чёрт; если существует хоть одна вещь, которую я точно знаю о Тони Старке, так это то, что он любит тебя. Это просто какая-то новая странная фаза его… я не знаю чего, но ему скоро надоест, вот увидишь.

_Джаспер или я?_

Стив вздохнул и устало улыбнулся своему другу.

\- Да. Я знаю. Слушай, Клинт, я, наверное, пойду спать. У меня был… долгий день.

Клинт долго и изучающе на него посмотрел, из-за чего Стив почувствовал себя как на ладони, что было немного неприятно.

\- Если ты переживаешь из-за этого, то просто поговори с ним…

\- Я не переживаю, - перебил Стив. - Клинт, просто… забудь. Всё нормально, честно, - он улыбнулся и попытался заглушить тихие голоса, которые начали появляться на задворках его сознания.

Всё было в порядке. Тони часто так делал - он уделял меньше внимания Стиву, когда был занят новым проектом. Он не отдалялся от Стива. Стиву нужно было просто перестать грузиться. Он достаточно хорош для Тони… и Тони любит его.

Всё в порядке.

**

Нет, далеко не в порядке.

Стив невидяще уставился на траву перед собой, сидя на какой-то скамейке в Центральном Парке, чувствуя колющий декабрьский ветер на своих щеках. На улице немного моросило, из-за чего кожа Стива была мокрой и холодной, но он не замечал этого. Это было неважно.

Боже. Он был почти уверен в том, что он сходил с ума.

Стив делал _всё, что мог_. Он поливал Тони своей любовью, уделял особое внимание каждый раз, когда Тони говорил, и очень тщательно ловил каждую его фразу. Он _знал,_ что он мог быть лучше для Тони; он знал, что он должен хотя бы пытаться участвовать в разговоре, когда Тони болтал о своей науке, или не быть таким требовательным и настойчивым. И честное слово, он _так сильно_ старался.

Но Тони до сих пор проводил так много времени с Джаспером. На самом деле, все его действия, похоже, только беспокоили Тони, что явно противоречило цели Стива.

\- Стив, ты должен рассказать, что у тебя здесь происходит, - взволнованно сказал ему Тони, легонько прикасаясь костяшками к его виску. - Ты не затыкаешь мне рот, когда я несу чушь. Ты не заставлял меня поесть уже как минимум три дня, хоть я и вижу, что это просто убивает тебя. Мне пришлось съедать три полных тарелки еды в день, просто чтобы убрать это измученное выражение с твоего лица, пока ты просто открывал и закрывал рот как грёбаная золотая рыбка. В чём дело?

\- Тони… я не… ты же не думаешь, что я думаю, что ты несёшь чушь, правда? Я… всё, что ты говоришь, просто гениально, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я не ценю это, вот и всё.

\- _Стив,_ \- Тони немного странно на него посмотрел, - я только что двадцать семь минут рассуждал на тему того, какое нижнее бельё, по моему мнению, носят наши друзья. И ты _ни разу_ не сказал мне заканчивать вести себя как маньяк. Пожалуйста, родной, скажи мне, что у тебя на уме, - Тони положил руки Стиву на шею и потянул его вниз, и Стив с радостью поддался и прижался к нему, утыкаясь лицом Тони в шею и чувствуя это прекрасное знакомое ощущение дома.

Он хотел чувствовать это до конца своей жизни. Но он мог лишь беспомощно смотреть, как оно ускользает сквозь его пальцы.

Стив крепко сжал Тони, слыша, как тот начал беспокойно что-то бормотать, но ничего не ответил; он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Не сейчас.

Но в конце концов, Стиву пришлось разорвать их объятие, когда Тони начал озвучивать самые тёмные части своего мыслительного процесса. Стив заметил, что тот слегка дрожит под его пальцами.

\- Родной, _пожалуйста,_ поговори со мной. О, боже, ты, что, умираешь? Что случилось… это из-за меня? Я не… что-то с Роуди? С Пэп? С ними… о, блять, с ними, что, что-то случилось…

\- Нет, Тони, _господи, нет,_ \- быстро сказал Стив, отрываясь от Тони, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. - Ничего подобного, я клянусь. Со всеми всё в порядке.

Но Тони всё равно выглядел напуганным, кусая нижнюю губу и хмуря брови. Стив почувствовал себя ещё хуже, когда увидел это; почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что довёл Тони до такого состояния, пытаясь угодить своим чувствам. Не так он должен поступать… Стив всё делал _неправильно_.

Но даже тот день не был таким плохим, как сегодняшний.

Стив закрыл глаза, наклонился вперёд, пока не спрятал лицо в руках, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов в попытке успокоить свои дрожащие руки.

Это утро было совершенно нормальным. Все сидели за столом, спорили и смеялись и вели себя как обычно. Стив стоял за стойкой, готовил бекон, чтобы накормить свою команду, и со смехом наблюдал за Тони, который бессильно уронил голову на стол. Он вернулся домой только час назад или около того после очередной загруженной ночи, и было очевидно, что его парень ещё не был готов разговаривать. Стив машинально начал готовить для него чёрный кофе, усмехаясь, когда Тони почуял запах и поднял голову, улыбаясь Стиву от уха до уха.

Всё было _хорошо. Привычно._

А потом вдруг всё изменилось.

**

\- Привет… я надеюсь, я вам не помешал, - раздался голос из-за их спин, и сразу же все шесть из них были уже наготове, Наташа даже потянулась к пистолету, который она всегда хранила под столом на случай внезапной атаки.

Потому что все шесть из них находились в комнате, и никого другого здесь быть не могло.

За исключением, по всей видимости, Джаспера.

Он немного неловко осмотрелся вокруг, пока все шесть мстителей уставились на него. Тони отреагировал первым и сделал шаг вперёд, немного нахмурившись.

\- Джаспер, я дал тебе этот код только на экстренный случай. Сейчас восемь утра, какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

Стив в шоке шикнул ‘ты дал ему код?’ одновременно с Джаспером, который сказал ‘но это очень-очень важно! Мне кажется я сделал это, Тонс, мне кажется, мы решили эту проблему, которая нам всё портила, пойдём со мной прямо сейчас, ты должен это увидеть...’

\- Господи боже, да что с тобой _не так?_ \- перебил Стив до того, как Джаспер успел закончить, и ударил по столу с такой силой, что вдоль столешницы прошла трещина.

Это было уже слишком. Джаспер пришёл _к ним в дом,_ он называл Тони _‘Тонс’_ и шёл вперёд с протянутой рукой, как будто он собирался _взять его парня за руку._

\- Я не знаю, кем ты себя считаешь, заходя сюда в восемь грёбаных утра, как будто имеешь на это полное право, или постоянно утаскивая Тони за собой, когда он занят чем-то другим, или отпуская эти _отвратительные_ пошлые комментарии, когда он тебя не слышит, но с меня хватит, - Стив слышал свой собственный голос со стороны, как он становился всё громче и громче, пока не перерос в полноценный крик. Он угрожающе сделал шаг вперёд и с наслаждением увидел, как Джаспер делает шаг назад в сторону двери.

\- Стив, Стив… какого чёрта, расслабься, - чья-то рука схватила его за локоть и потянула назад, и он обернулся и увидел Тони, который смотрел на него в недоумении.

\- Нет, я не собираюсь ‘расслабляться’, когда этот ублюдок по какой-то причине стоит на нашей грёбаной кухне, пока мы _завтракаем._

\- Стив, какого хрена, не разговаривай с ним так. Он здесь, потому что я разрешил ему здесь быть, я дал ему чёртов код.

\- И мне бы очень - _очень_ \- хотелось знать, почему, - шикнул Стив, глядя на синяк на шее Тони, который он заметил, когда тот вернулся домой. Он решил, что это просто какое-то повреждение, связанное с работой.

И он больше не знал, что именно это был за синяк.

Тони замер, просто глядя на Стива несколько секунд, и затем повернулся ко всем остальным ребятам, которым явно было очень некомфортно… кроме Джаспера, который, как заметил Стив, пытался скрыть свою наглую ухмылку ладонью.

\- Выйдите. Все, - тихо сказал Тони, и все беспрекословно поднялись со своих мест, бросая на них взволнованные взгляды.

Джаспер не выглядел так, будто он собирался куда-то уходить; он нетерпеливо постукивал ногой по полу, как будто всё происходящее было лишь небольшим неудобством для него.

\- Тебе лучше не попадаться мне на глаза, пока я не сделал что-нибудь, о чём потом буду жалеть, - прорычал Стив, и на одну секунду Джаспер выглядел так, будто он серьёзно собирался ответить Стиву, но Наташа просто подошла, схватила его за воротник рубашки и утащила его за двери, затыкая все его возражения.

Дверь закрылась с тихим кликом, и в комнате остались только они с Тони. Стив слышал своё собственное дыхание и чувствовал своё сердцебиение. Тони… ну, Тони был в ярости, он уже стоял на другом конце кухни, сжав спинку стула в своих руках с такой силой, что его костяшки побелели.

\- Ладно, начнём с того, что… какого хрена это сейчас было, Стив? - резко сказал Тони.

Стив горько засмеялся, качая головой, потому что… _серьёзно?_ Ему нужно отвечать на этот вопрос? Неужели Тони действительно был таким наивным? Или к этому времени он уже просто прикидывался идиотом?

\- О, это был я, когда меня наконец окончательно достал этот кретин, с которым тебе теперь так нравится проводить всё своё свободное время, даже не знаю, по какой такой причине.

\- Что такого тебе вообще сделал Джаспер? Он всегда был вежливым и милым, но ты почему-то…

\- Всегда был вежливым? _Милым?_ \- неверяще закричал Стив. - Тони… он полнейший мудак. Он расхаживает и делает вид, что ему абсолютно плевать на всё и на всех, кроме себя и своего драгоценного проекта, весь такой уверенный в себе и харизматичный, как будто всё это место ему принадлежит. Тони… он был _у нас дома._ Он один из твоих работников, и он был _у нас дома._ А как же тот факт, что он вежлив только с теми людьми, которых он может использовать? Все остальные могут идти далеко и надолго - ему абсолютно плевать. Мы все это видим, Тони, кроме тебя! Потому что ты был так занят им последние три недели, что у тебя не было времени даже на то, чтобы поговорить с нами!

Тони абсолютно застыл на месте, распахнув глаза в ужасе, резко вдохнул и посмотрел на Стива так, как будто он только что оскорбил Джарвиса или что-то подобное.

Стив не хотел задаваться вопросом ‘почему’. Он очень-очень этого не хотел.

\- Он хороший парень, Стив… и мы работаем над проектом, который может устроить революцию в энергетике… это не шутки, это важно, и мне очень жаль, что я не могу ублажать твое эго двадцать четыре на семь, но это потому что у меня есть _грёбаная работа,_ \- закричал Тони. - Может, если бы ты попытался узнать его получше, ты бы понял, что он на самом деле замечательный человек!

\- О, да ладно тебе, Тони; он самовлюблённый кретин, которому плевать, кому он причиняет боль на пути к тому, чего он хочет. И по какой-то причине ты очень радостно пляшешь под его дудку, - горько сказал Стив.

Тони скривился, качая головой.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, как глупо ты сейчас звучишь - как пятилетний ребёнок, который закатил истерику из-за того, что родители не уделяют ему всё своё безраздельное внимание.

\- Да, Тони, да! Потому что с тех пор, как ‘Этот Грёбаный Айтишник Джаспер’ появился здесь… внезапно у тебя никогда нет свободного времени, и ты выпроваживаешь меня из своего офиса, просто чтобы поговорить с ним, и ты пускаешь его в наш сверх-охраняемый дом. _Зачем?_ Чтобы покувыркаться с ним немного - быстро трахнуть его, пока меня нет? В этом всё дело? - прошипел Стив, наконец-то выливая всю правду наружу, чувствуя, как злость волнами исходит от него. Он быстро подошёл к Тони и наклонил голову, чтобы их с Тони глаза были на одном уровне.

Тот выглядел так, как будто его только что ударили, его глаза распахнулись в шоке, его рот открылся как у рыбы без воды.

Тогда-то Стив это и заметил.

И в эти несколько секунд он почувствовал, как весь его мир обрушился вокруг него.

\- Стив… я не знаю, в чём ты там себя убедил, но я клянусь…

Стив перебил его горьким смехом и взмахом руки. За этим последовала краткая пауза тишины, и затем Стив наконец сделал то, что хотел сделать уже месяц - проломил кулаком ближайшую стену с отвратительным хрустом.

\- Ты же знаешь, что сыворотка улучшает все мои органы чувств, правда, Тони? Я всё ощущаю лучше, включая запахи. Что ж, я только что узнал кое-что интересное.

Стив замер и посмотрел на Тони, но видел перед глазами только воспоминания; каждый смех, каждый поцелуй, каждую улыбку, каждый момент, когда Стив знал, что это продлится до конца его жизни, и когда это знание отражалось в этих красивых тёплых шоколадных глазах.

\- Сегодня на тебе не твой лосьон. Ты пахнешь как Джаспер.

Он развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь, прежде чем Тони успел сказать хотя бы слово.

**

Они приходили сюда однажды - подумал Стив.

Одним летом несколько лет назад. На улице было прохладно и облачно, но Тони всё равно вытащил его из дома, болтая что-то о том, что его мозгу был крайне необходим свежий воздух, иначе он умрёт. А Стив... Стив был просто счастлив, что Тони вышел из своей мастерской спустя сорок восемь часов непрерывной работы.

Они кормили уток. Тони дал каждой из них имя, а затем начал кричать, когда она стали бегать за ним. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда Стив осознал, что он влюбился.

Может, именно поэтому он решил прийти сюда. Это было как-то… символично, что ли.

Его рука, которая недавно пробила стену, жутко болела. Наверняка он сломал несколько пальцев, а кровотечение остановилось только несколько минут назад. Стиву, наверное, стоило сходить к врачу или хотя бы обработать рану.

Жаль, что он не был достаточно хорошим человеком.

Это была его вина. Потому что Тони… Тони бы не изменил ему. Никогда. Только если бы его довели до крайнего состояния. Только если бы Стив пренебрегал им настолько, что Тони настолько не хватало любви и тепла, что ему пришлось искать где-то ещё, просто потому что Стив так плохо проявлял свою любовь.

Хотел бы он быть гением. Прямо сейчас он обменял бы всю свою суперсилу на более острый ум. Если бы он только мог сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Тони не променял его на кого-то получше, то он бы отдал всё, чтобы сделать это.

Это была его вина.

И словно какой-то переключатель щёлкнул внутри него, Стив почувствовал, как в его груди открылась пропасть, и сделал резкий вдох, когда слёзы потекли по его щекам, быстро и часто и больно на ветру. Воздух больше не поступал в его лёгкие, в горле возникло болезненное препятствие, которое напомнило ему о тех днях, когда его донимала астма.

Он хотел к Тони. Тони всегда мог сделать всё лучше. Тони бы взял его за руку, и положил бы голову ему на плечо, и рассказал бы ему ужасную шутку или показывал бы ему пародии, пока у Стива не появились бы силы сказать ему заткнуться.

Он собирался выйти за него замуж. _Боже…_ он _так сильно_ собирался выйти замуж за Тони Старка. Спустя какое-то время эта идея даже перестала быть чем-то, что он ставил под вопрос. Он был так уверен, что это случится.

Он был идиотом. Конечно же, Тони рано или поздно осознал бы, что заслуживает большего. Стив был просто солдатом… экспериментом. Да бога ради, он вообще ничего не знал о тех вещах, которые Тони обожал больше всего на свете… и какой он после этого любимый человек? Он не слушал его как следует… он не прилагал достаточно усилий, не был таким нежным и заботливым, каким Тони был с ним. Стиву всегда было трудно проявлять свои чувства, а у Тони с этим проблем не было, поэтому Стив всегда просто позволял ему начинать всё, что между ними было.

Боже, неудивительно, что Тони захотел кого-то другого. Стив, должно быть, просто казался ему холодным. Отстранённым. Безразличным.

Достав телефон дрожащей рукой, Стив нажал на кнопку вызова и приложил экран к уху. Даже если он больше не нужен Тони, он должен попытаться. Он должен.

Раздался один гудок, второй, третий. Затем включился автоответчик.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и начал говорить в телефон.

\- Тони. Я… я просто хочу начать с того, что... прости меня, - прошептал Стив, пытаясь набрать в лёгкие достаточно воздуха, чтобы его слова можно было разобрать. - Прости меня за то, что я не был достаточно хорошим. И внимательным. Прости меня за то, что я никогда не слушал, когда ты разговаривал со мной в мастерской… прости меня, что я был недостаточно умным. Я пытался, Тони, поверь мне, я _так сильно_ пытался. Когда ты начал проводить время с Джаспером, и я начал осознавать, что я не так уж хорошо справлялся, _я клянусь тебе,_ я пытался измениться. Правда, пытался. Я часами читал разные книги в постели после того, как ты засыпал… я пытался водить тебя на больше свиданий, пытался слушать тебя внимательней, пытался не быть таким назойливым. Теперь я понимаю, что этого было недостаточно… три недели более хорошего отношения не отменяют двух лет дерьмового. Я тебя не виню. Встречаться с таким человеком, как я, должно быть, совсем не сладко.

Стив не знал, что ещё сказать… в его голове было столько всего. Какая-то его часть хотела продолжать говорить так долго, как только возможно, потому что он понимал, что как только он завершит этот телефонный звонок, это будет последний разговор с Тони на долгое время. Пусть даже односторонний. Но он знал, что он не может этого сделать… не совсем. Потому что это, без всяких сомнений, причинит Тони боль точно так же, как это причинило боль ему. Стив не хотел ухудшать эту ситуацию ещё дальше.

Он уже итак сделал достаточно.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… я люблю тебя, Тони. Боже, я… я люблю тебя так, блять, сильно… и я могу стать лучше. Я клянусь. Я знаю, что я никогда не смогу стать таким умным и интересным как Джаспер, но… блять, Тони, я могу попытаться. Мне плевать, что ты сделал, мне, правда, плевать. Пожалуйста, просто… - голос Стива сорвался на громкий всхлип, - не бросай меня. Пожалуйста. Не… не уходи. Я люблю тебя, _пожалуйста…_

Не в силах продолжать, он завершил звонок и прижал телефон к лицу, снова чувствуя, как слёзы бегут по его щекам, и все попытки успокоиться сломались в этот момент. Мысль о том, что ждало его впереди, была переполняющей. Он не мог дышать, он едва мог видеть сквозь слёзы, которые текли из глаз.

У него было всё. У него был Тони. А сейчас он всё это потерял.

Но он заслужил это. В конце концов, он сам был в этом виноват.


	2. Chapter 2

Тони чувствовал себя так, как будто кто-то только что его ударил.

Его мозг кричал ему идти, двигаться… чёрт, _бежать_ за Стивом и вправить ему мозги на место, пока тот не ушёл с совершенно смешной мыслью в своей голове, что Тони вообще мог когда-нибудь, хотя бы на секунду, просто _подумать_ о том, чтобы изменить ему.

Это было просто смешно. Глупо. Совершенно абсурдно… и абсолютно вероятно для Стива, дай ему хотя бы полу-шанс усомниться.

Блять. Он должен был предвидеть это.

Он ведь знал, что у Стива проблемы с тревожностью и исключительный недостаток уверенности в себе. Все считали, что подобные проблемы были по части Тони, и чёрт, в какой-то степени так и было. Но у Стива всегда было много проблем - казалось, что даже сейчас, когда он здоров и силён, и все практически из кожи вон лезут, чтобы поговорить с ним, он так и не смог сбросить с себя это ощущение неполноценности. Он всегда удивлялся, когда люди подходили к нему и знакомились, не мог осознать этот факт, что теперь люди хотели с ним разговаривать. И он был абсолютно сбит с толку, когда Тони пригласил его на свидание в первый раз. Он был полностью уверен в том, что Тони его разыгрывает, по меньшей мере половину свидания.

Целая жизнь, проведённая в качестве невидимки для других людей, несла за собой определенные последствия. И Тони… боже, Тони упустил все предупреждающие знаки.

_Чёрт возьми._ Стив считал, что Тони ему _изменяет_.

И самое худшее было в том, что он мог понять, почему. Если бы они поменялись местами, то Тони и его саморазрушительные мысли пришли бы к этому умозаключению давным-давно. Он проводил с Джаспером так много времени, как только мог; постоянно говорил только о нём и об их проекте. Он отменял свидания и начал проводить на работе целые сутки. И сейчас… _блять,_ теперь Тони тоже чуял этот запах на себе… Стив понял, что на Тони был лосьон Джаспера. Он не смог найти свой сегодня утром, и он не принимал душ уже три дня. Джаспер предложил. Тони согласился.

О, _блять_. Если Стив уже подозревал, что между ними что-то есть, то как эта ситуация выглядела для него?

Сделав резкий вдох, Тони прижал ладони к глазам и выругался. Он был таким _идиотом_. Для него это всё являлось всего лишь затяжным проектом, но если посмотреть на это глазами Стива…

Ему нужно всё исправить. Во что бы то ни стало.

Он резко пришёл в себя и потянулся непослушной рукой в карман за телефоном, молясь, чтобы Стив взял с собой свой. Но проверив оба кармана, он со стоном отчаяния осознал, что его там не было… его телефон сейчас лежал именно там, где он его оставил. В офисе на столе.

Паника быстро начала сдавливать его сердце, и он сделал шаг вперед, не зная, куда он собирается идти, но не желая просто стоять беспомощно на месте. Он всё испортил… он же _предупреждал_ Стива, что что-то подобное случится, боже, почему же никто никогда не _слушал его,_ когда он пытался объяснить, какой катастрофой он был?

Когда он потянулся к своему пиджаку, он заметил, что его руки дрожали. Он намеревался побежать за Стивом, куда бы тот ни запропастился. Он развернулся и подбежал к двери, но резко остановился, когда дверь распахнулась перед ним.

На одну великолепную секунду Тони подумал, что это Стив вернулся к нему - вернулся, чтобы они могли поговорить об этом, чтобы Тони мог сказать ему, что ему безумно стыдно за то, что он сделал это со Стивом; убедить его, что он никогда - никогда - даже не _подумал_ бы о чём-то подобном, ведь он был так безнадёжно влюблён в Стива.

Но вся его радость быстро остыла, когда кое-кто, кто определённо не был Стивом, вошёл в дверь.

\- Эй! Ты в порядке? - спросил Джаспер, глядя на него с сочувствием.

И прямо в этот момент… Тони увидел это.

Ладонь, которую он провёл по руке Тони, губы, которые он облизнул, окидывая Тони взглядом, выражение лица, которое изображало сочувствие на поверхности, но скрывало под собой что-то, что Тони мог назвать только злорадством, спрятанным во взгляде.

С резким вдохом от осознания Тони отшатнулся назад с распахнутыми глазами и оттолкнул руку Джаспера от себя. Каким образом он умудрился _не заметить этого?_ Как… нахрена Джаспер вообще это делал? Он же знал, что Тони не свободен… боже, Тони же постоянно только и говорил о Стиве.

Неожиданно вздрогнув, он вспомнил, что кричал Стив всего несколько минут назад, и его глаза вспыхнули злостью, когда он внимательно посмотрел на Джаспера.

\- Что ты наплёл о нас Стиву? - прорычал он, чувствуя такую мощную волну ярости, которую не испытывал ещё никогда в жизни, но Джаспер лишь невозмутимо хлопал глазами в ответ.

\- Господи, Тони, успокойся. Я понятия не имею, почему он так взбесился; я просто пошутил пару раз. Это не моя вина, если он не может понять шуток, - пожал плечами Джаспер. - Слушай, Тони… я понимаю, что тебе сейчас не до этого, но может, если ты увидишь, что я придумал, ты сможешь отвлечься, расслабиться. Расставания всегда нелегко пережить, я это понимаю…

\- Воу-воу-воу, мы не расстались, с чего ты…

Тони резко замолчал, когда его мозг наконец соединил все точки, и в ужасе распахнул глаза.

\- Чёрт возьми… это и был твой план _с самого начала,_ ведь так? - прошипел Тони, в шоке прикрыв рот рукой.

Теперь пазл сошёлся. Теперь он это увидел. Постоянные манипуляции с его свободным временем. Постоянные совпадения, когда Тони был крайне необходим Джасперу именно в то время, когда он должен был встречаться со Стивом. Все его шутки со скрытыми намёками, которые только добавляли сомнений в голову Стива.

Джаспер сам предложил ему свой лосьон. Это не было лишь предложением помощи… он _знал,_ что Стив заметит это. Этот парень был гением, в конце концов.

\- Это бы случилось в любом случае, Тони. Может… может, ваше расставание только к лучшему. Ты ему не подходишь; вы слишком разные. Ты… ты гений. Он идиот. Ты сильный, ты уверенный, в тебе есть все качества, которых нет у него - ты ему _не пара._ Ты должен быть с таким, как я. Я понимаю тебя, Тони, - сказал Джаспер, делая шаг вперёд и протягивая руку навстречу Тони.

Но Тони отпрянул назад и одёрнул руку, будто обжёг ее.

\- Даже _не смей_ говорить о нём подобным образом. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия - ни малейшего - Стив, может, и не гений, но он точно не идиот. В отличие от тебя: пытаешься увести человека, который _принадлежит кому-то другому?_

По всей видимости, Джаспер только сейчас начал осознавать, что ситуация разворачивалась не так, как он этого хотел, и сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы положить ладонь Тони на щёку. Он открыл свой рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но слова застряли у него в глотке, потому что Тони с силой ударил его в грудь и впечатал его в стену.

\- Не смей меня трогать, - рявкнул Тони. - Боже… я же жалел тебя. Ты рассказал мне свою слезливую историю; обвёл меня вокруг пальца, прямо как Стив и говорил мне, а я был таким идиотом, что повёлся. А в реальности ты всего лишь манипулирующий кусок дерьма, правда? Ты знал, что я встречаюсь с ним, и ты всё равно взял и приложил все усилия, чтобы похерить самое лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни, и затащить меня в постель.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и сжал кулаки в отчаянной попытке взять себя в руки и не разбить очки прямо на лице этого засранца. Он сделал шаг вперед и с наслаждением увидел, как глаза Джаспера чуть распахнулись в страхе, и тот вжался в стену спиной.

\- Ты мне омерзителен. Проваливай из моего дома и из моего бизнеса. Ты уволен.

\- Но что насчёт нашего…

\- Оставь себе. Бери все права себе. Мне он не нужен. Не то чтобы я не мог придумать что-нибудь получше, в конце концов. А теперь отойди - ты загораживаешь дверь.

\- Тони, _пожалуйста,_ \- попытался остановить его Джаспер слабым и неуверенным голосом, в котором не осталось ни следа от его обычной уверенности.

Тони практически засмеялся. Джаспер, очевидно, не ожидал подобной реакции, но его высокомерие ослепляло его. По крайней мере, до этого момента. Для гения этот парень был тупее осла. Стив бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного - он был слишком умён для такого. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь бы опустился так низко, в любом случае.

\- Джарвис, проследи, чтобы он ушёл отсюда, - сказал Тони и не стал дожидаться ответа, просто оттолкнул Джаспера со своего пути и вышел из комнаты.

Ему ещё нужно найти одного определённого молодого человека.

**

На его автоответчике было одно непрослушанное сообщение. Это было первым, что Тони заметил, когда поднял телефон со своего стола.

Вторым, что он заметил, было то, что оно от Стива.

Тони прижал телефон к уху со скоростью молнии, нервно дёргая пуговицы на своей рубашке в ожидании начала сообщения. По крайней мере, Стив ему позвонил; это значило, что он был в порядке (потому что мир был крайне опасным местом для невооруженного мстителя, и, ну, Тони переживал).

Однако, когда сообщение наконец начало проигрываться, он быстро забрал эту мысль назад. Стив был очень далёк от порядка.

\- О, нет, родной, _нет,_ \- выдохнул Тони в пустую комнату, словно весь воздух внезапно выбили у него из лёгких, пока он слушал, как Стив извиняется за то, что он недостаточно умён; как он говорит, что читал по ночам в попытке стать умнее, просто чтобы он _не наскучил Тони._

Затем последовала краткая пауза, и Тони услышал, как Стив делает несколько мелких вдохов и затем, к ужасу Тони, начинает _плакать -_ умолять Тони дать ему ещё один шанс, остаться с ним хотя бы ещё ненадолго, как будто Стиву нужно было время, чтобы убедить его, или что-то типа того - и Тони почувствовал, как сердце разбивается у него в груди.

\- _Блять…_ Стив, ты _идиот, конечно,_ я, блять, люблю тебя. Конечно, я… боже, _не думай так, пожалуйста,_ \- прошептал он, чувствуя, как горячие слёзы жгут его глаза, и с силой сжал телефон в руке, отчаянно желая забрать весь прошедший месяц назад. Забрать каждое пропущенное свидание, каждый упущенный разговор, каждую ночь, проведённую на работе, вместо того, чтобы спать рядом со Стивом, именно там, где ему и место.

Каждая мелочь, о которой он даже не думал лишний раз в своё время, оседала глубокими сомнениями в голове Стива, пока он не убедил себя, что Тони считал его скучным; что Тони оставит его ради кого-то получше.

Как будто есть кто-то лучше Стива Роджерса.

Когда сообщение подошло к концу - когда Тони пришлось выслушать всё это отчаяние и боль в голосе Стива, пока он просил Тони не оставлять его - он отдаленно отметил, что его колени ударились об пол; он опёрся на край стола, всё ещё сжимая телефон в своей руке.

Он даже не знал, с чего ему начать исправлять всё это.

Страх Стива быть оставленным был сильным, но его принципы были куда сильнее, и совсем скоро он вынырнет из фазы Мольбы и перейдёт сразу к фазе Исчезновение. И если он сбежит… начнёт скрываться… Тони не знал, сможет ли он его найти или нет.

Он не мог позволить этому случиться. Просто не мог.

Конечно, он мог бы подождать - вдруг Стив вернётся обратно в башню собрать свои вещи и наорать на Тони в процессе - но Тони очень в этом сомневался. Он знал Стива, и он знал, что Стив был не из тех, кто закатывает сцены. Он просто уйдёт, не проронив ни слова, и Тони даже не увидит, как он уходит.

Но, как он только что и сказал, он не позволит этому случиться.

У Стива с собой был телефон. И это так сильно всё упрощало для такого компьютерного гения, как Тони. Сделав глубокий вдох и взяв себя в руки, Тони наконец отнял телефон от уха и начал поиски.

Ему было плевать, займёт это часы, дни или недели. Он найдёт Стива Роджерса, и он всё исправит.

**Стив**

У ЩИТа существовал специальный гараж, где стояли незарегистрированные автомобили, и агенты могли использовать их в неординарных случаях. В баках было достаточно бензина на приличное долгое путешествие.

Именно туда сразу отправился Стив после того, как закончил звонок. И к настоящему времени он преодолел уже половину Нью Йорка, почти достигнув окраины Нью Джерси. 

Он даже не знал, куда он направлялся. Ему было важно лишь… убраться подальше. По крайней мере, уехать из Нью Йорка. В этом городе маячило слишком много болезненных воспоминаний.

Он выбросил свой телефон в ближайшую мусорку. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони его нашёл.

Дорога, по которой он мчался, была тихой и спокойной, и Стив практически ее возненавидел. Из-за этой тишины все мысли в его голове становились в разы громче; до такой степени, что Стиву пришлось включить радио, которое давало сбои каждые четыре секунды и играло одну лишь кантри музыку. Просто чтобы избежать этой мёртвой тишины.

Он чувствовал себя опустошённым.

Он ни в коем случае не мог вернуться сейчас. Несмотря на свои слова, сказанные в трубку телефона… он осознавал, что он не сможет остаться там, где его не ждут. Сейчас это было предельно ясно. В этом просто не было смысла. Тони _изменил_ ему, и это было _плохо;_ он должен злиться, он должен быть в ярости, он должен кричать на человека, которому он доверял, и который разбил его доверие на миллион кусочков…

Но в реальности?

Он просто хотел вернуться домой.

Он хотел повернуть время вспять, вернуться на месяц назад; не дать Тони познакомиться с Джаспером, не позволить ему наконец осознать, что он заслуживает лучшего, и отстраниться от Стива. Он хотел обнять Тони и просто зарыдать, потому что Тони всегда поддерживал его без единого слова осуждения, когда Стиву это было нужно.

А сейчас у Стива никого не осталось.

И умом Стив понимал, что это было совсем неправдой. У него всё ещё были остальные ребята из команды, пусть они и находили его немного скучным. Они наверняка хотят знать, где он сейчас, переживают. И, естественно, он вернётся, когда он будет нужен для миссий и других обязанностей.

Но несясь сейчас по этой пустой дороге… он не мог вспомнить момента, когда он чувствовал себя более одиноко.

Стив покачал головой, поймав себя на этой мысли, и с силой закусил губу. Он попытался ослабить хватку на руле автомобиля, чтобы не сломать его. Это усилие, правда, было довольно запоздалым - весь материал уже был продавлен в форме его пальцев.

Блять. Ему необходимо было отвлечься.

И сразу же, будто бы в ответ на его мысли, какое-то движение привлекло его внимание. Бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, он заметил, как на дорогу на высокой скорости вывернул ярко-красный спортивный автомобиль из-за поворота, который Стив только что проехал. Машина ничуть не сбросила скорость, наоборот, она приближалась всё ближе к Стиву с каждой секундой.

Стив моментально подобрался и собрался с мыслями. Неважно, кто находился за рулём - кто-то, нацеленный именно на Стива, или просто какой-то безрассудный идиот - Стив намеревался встать у него на пути. И затем преподать этому кретину урок или два о том, как нужно вести себя на дороге, для начала.

Он раздражённо поджал губы и снова бросил взгляд в зеркало, слыша рёв двигателя приближающегося автомобиля.

За этим последовало несколько секунд тишины, пока он тупо пялился в зеркало, поймав взглядом знакомый синий джемпер, который раньше принадлежал Стиву до того, как его украл один определённый одёжный вор, с которым он встречался. И затем, наконец-то, он сделал резкий вдох, когда осознание выбило весь воздух у него из лёгких - он увидел лицо Тони в отражении.

\- _Блять,_ \- пробормотал он и вжал педаль газа в пол, упрямо не отводя взгляда от дороги перед собой.

Он не мог разговаривать с Тони. Не сейчас.

Однако Тони, похоже, не понял намёка; его гораздо более быстрая и качественная машина быстро догнала Стива, пока они не оказались на одном уровне друг с другом, их машины заняли обе проезжие части дороги в наверняка очень незаконной манере.

Краем глаза Стив наблюдал, как Тони опустил стекло и показал ему жестом сделать то же самое. Сначала Стив даже не отвёл взгляда от дороги перед собой, но ему не оставили выбора - он в ужасе повернул голову, когда заметил, как Тони отстегнул ремень безопасности и пересел на пассажирское сиденье ближе к Стиву. 

\- Какого хера ты _делаешь,_ ты же, блять, разобьёшься, о _боже!_ \- закричал Стив, гневно нажав на кнопку, чтобы опустить стекло.

\- Всё нормально, не переживай, Джарвис ведёт машину, - успокоил его Тони, отмахнувшись рукой, прежде чем снова открыть рот.

\- Нет. Тони… ничего не говори. Я ничего не хочу слышать, ты меня понимаешь? Ты _чокнутый,_ сядь нормально, пока ты не _убился,_ господи! - громко шикнул Стив, перебивая рёв ветра между их машинами, пока они оба неслись на скорости 150-ти километров в час по пустынной дороге.

\- Стив, нет… ты должен меня выслушать, ладно? Пожалуйста…

\- Нет!

\- Стив, я умоляю тебя. Остановись, ты всё неправильно понял, просто дай мне…

\- _НЕТ!_ ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ, БЛЯТЬ, _В ПОКОЕ,_ ТОНИ! - закричал Стив, чувствуя дрожь в собственном голове, и повернул голову обратно на дорогу, приказывая себе взять себя в руки. 

\- Останови грёбаную машину, Стив, или я полезу через окна.

Стив бросил на него взгляд, заметил упрямое выражение лица Тони и его решительно настроенный взгляд, и у него не осталось ни тени сомнения, что Тони действительно доведёт обещанное до конца. Поэтому он закрыл окно и ударил по тормозам, глядя, как Тони проносится на полной скорости вперёд, а затем развернулся и поехал в обратную сторону в надежде, что Тони поймёт намёк. 

Он _не хотел_ говорить об этом. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони объяснял свои поступки; это только ухудшит всё в тысячу раз. Просто увидев его сейчас вот так, Стив почувствовал, как все его хрупкие задатки эмоциональной стены превратились в пыль - он знал, что он не сможет долго продержаться, если Тони действительно заставит его поговорить с ним.

Не оглядываясь назад, он мчался обратно по тому же пути, по которому приехал, пока не повернул на том повороте, на котором его встретил Тони, и угрюмо уставился на очередную пустую дорогу. Похоже, он не скоро достигнет населённых частей Нью Джерси. 

У него снова дрожали руки; ему пришлось с силой сжать их на руле, чтобы приостановить эту дрожь. Боже, в его голове творился такой беспорядок - он был в опасной близости от полнейшего нервного срыва, и он прекрасно это осознавал - дорога перед глазами уже плыла, и у него не получалось сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, кроме попыток сдержать всхлип, который уже практически не давал ему сделать вдох…

Кто-то постучал в его окно.

Стив повернул голову к пассажирскому сидению и увидел Тони, который летел на той же скорости, что и он, в своем костюме железного человека. Тот увидел, что Стив обратил на него внимание, и неловко помахал ему рукой.

Он показал _‘могу я войти?’_ жест рукой. Стив яростно покачал головой. Тони всё равно открыл дверь.

Стив в бешенстве сжал зубы и в очередной раз вдарил по тормозам. В этот раз Тони забрал вместе с собой дверь на своём инертном пути вперёд.

\- Что, блять, с тобой _не так,_ Тони?! Если кто-то говорит тебе оставить его в покое, то ты не можешь преследовать его в своем _летающем костюме, о боже…_ \- Стив ногой открыл дверь, да с такой силой, что не заметил, как согнул ее практически пополам. Он вышел из машины и в ярости направился навстречу Тони. - И ты, что, оставил свою грёбаную машину посреди какой-то дороги, мешая всем другим машинам? Ну, конечно же, именно так ты и сделал, это _так_ на тебя похоже, ведь так…

\- Стив, пожалуйста, просто… дай мне минуту, чтобы объяснить… - начал Тони, выходя из костюма, и побежал к Стиву, чтобы встретить его на полпути.

\- Объяснить _что?_ \- он уже кричал, взметнув руки в воздух. - Объяснить, что я не был достаточно хорош? Слишком навязчивый, слишком скучный, и старомодный, и глупый? _Я знаю,_ Тони… я знаю. Ты… господи, _ты изменил мне,_ \- он задохнулся и закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как его голос сорвался в конце фразы. - Мне кажется, это отличное доказательство для любого, что он недостаточно хорош.

Тони всё это время смотрел на него; его лицо приняло отчаявшееся выражение, и он сделал ещё два шага вперёд, но Стив покачал головой и резко отпрянул назад, отворачиваясь от него и проводя рукой по лицу.

\- Я не изменял тебе, Стив.

\- О, не надо врать мне, Тони…

\- _Я клянусь_ тебе, родной. Я клянусь тебе… всем, чем я являюсь. Железным Человеком, твоей жизнью… видит бог, она значит для меня гораздо больше, чем моя собственная. Я бы никогда, никогда не поступил так с тобой. _Никогда,_ \- тихо сказал Тони, и его голос звучал почти так же болезненно, как и голос Стива.

Стив совсем не ожидал, что Тони будет полностью отрицать произошедшее, и он был вынужден признать, что это выбило его из колеи. У Тони были недостатки, да… но его нельзя было назвать трусом.

И Стив хотел ему поверить. Он так, так сильно этого хотел. Но…

\- И что насчёт… ну, _всего,_ Тони. Что насчёт каждого раза, когда ты пропускал наши свидания, каждого раза, когда ты даже не возвращался домой на ночь, и боже, _я чувствовал его запах на тебе,_ что я должен, по-твоему, об этом думать?

Тони молчал пару секунд, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед и взять Стива за руку крепкой хваткой, не отпуская, даже когда Стив попытался (честно говоря, не так уж и сильно, как мог бы) вырваться.

\- Стив. Я понимаю, как это выглядит, но ты должен мне поверить, - просил он. - Я могу всё тебе объяснить, с самого начала, хорошо? Но я _не изменял_ тебе! Это первая вещь, которую ты должен знать.

Большая часть Стива даже не хотела этого слышать. Честно говоря, он сомневался, что его сердце выдержит ещё больше эмоциональной травмы. Но с другой стороны, Тони смотрел на него так серьёзно, его пальцы обхватывали его ладонь так _правильно;_ так похоже на дом и на привычную жизнь, что Стив отчаянно хотел вернуться в это чувство.

Но он не мог. Он должен был держаться за свои принципы.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. У тебя есть тридцать секунд, затем я ухожу, и ты _не станешь_ меня преследовать, - резко кивнул Стив, высвобождая руку из хватки Тони, но тем не менее, разворачиваясь к нему, пока они снова не оказались лицом к лицу.

Тони открыл рот, а затем снова его закрыл, пытаясь решить, с чего ему начать.

\- Я… я просто… это сложно, но… эм…

\- Слушай, Тони, если ты просто пытаешься придумать ложь прямо на ходу, то я ухожу прямо сейчас, - огрызнулся Стив, разворачиваясь на месте, и отправился в сторону машины быстрым шагом.

\- Он напоминал мне себя, ладно?! - выпалил Тони, бегом догоняя Стива. - Он напоминал мне того парня, которым я был в его возрасте; слишком умный и слишком амбициозный для нормальной жизни. И что я могу сказать? Это привлекло меня в нём. Да, вот такой вот я эгоцентричный.

Тони замолчал, и Стив заметил его измотанный взгляд, который следовал только после мощнейшего стресса и продолжительной бессонницы.

\- Он открылся мне… понемногу, какие-то мелочи, но эти мелочи заставляли меня думать: _боже, я помню это чувство._ Он сказал мне, что он везде чувствовал себя лишним… что он ненавидел своего отца, потому что он всегда чувствовал, что ему нужно было доказывать ему что-то. И… я не знаю… я просто хотел помочь, ладно! Я прекрасно понимал, каково это - проходить через подобное дерьмо, отчаянно хотеть быть нормальным, чтобы тебя принимали, но знать, что этого никогда не случится, потому что ты _слишком умный_ для людей своего возраста, они просто никогда не поймут.

Тони засмеялся и грустно покачал головой.

\- Наверное, он попал в моё больное место. Поэтому я был таким… эм… ну, когда ты говорил всё это про него… я просто понимал, каково это - когда о тебе говорят то же самое. Это не приятно.

Стив помнил, что он сказал о Джаспере в порыве злости. Он помнил выражение лица Тони в тот момент. Он считал, что Тони просто был обижен за Джаспера.

Правда, когда дело касалось Тони, всё не могло быть так просто.

Он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Тони отмахнулся и покачал головой.

\- Нет, нет… я говорю это не для того, чтобы ты меня пожалел, Стив… Я просто пытаюсь объяснить. Но… да, наверное, именно поэтому я проводил с ним так много времени. Я пытался показать ему, что ему не обязательно чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, что для него тоже может быть место где-то, потому что он просто… ну… он казался таким _потерянным._ А умные люди могут совершать довольно глупые поступки, когда они потеряны.

Взгляд Тони стал жёстким, и он сжал челюсть и отвёл глаза.

\- Наверное, именно этого он и добивался. Хотел, чтобы я так думал. Это всё было обманом… ты был прав, Стив. Я просто не видел этого. Он просто пытался добиться моей жалости, сочувствия. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я проводил с ним больше времени. Мне так стыдно… я должен был понять, чего он хотел от меня, но _я клянусь…_ я клянусь, что между нами ничего не было, слышишь? Как только я осознал это, я сразу же поговорил с ним. И затем вышвырнул его.

Стив молчал несколько секунд, пытаясь обработать всю новую информацию в своей голове. Это просто не укладывалось в ней… мысли просто бесцельно плавали на задворках его сознания. Что бы он ни делал, он просто не мог представить себе, как Тони - _его Тони_ \- целует Джаспера, или ходит на тайные свидания с Джаспером, или спит с Джаспером в те ночи, когда он просто не приходил домой…

\- Стив, - Тони был уже ближе, он успокаивающе взял лицо Стива в свои руки, поглаживая пальцами его виски, - в этом мире не существует никого, _никого,_ кого бы я мог выбрать вместо тебя. Если в одной комнате соберётся тысяча людей, которые в десять раз умнее, или смешнее, или сексуальнее Джаспера, ты знаешь, к кому я побегу? К своему суперсолдату, который будет неловко стоять в углу. И для меня это всегда было так, с того момента, как ты мне улыбнулся. Пожалуйста, никогда не думай, что ты недостаточно хорош. И ты даже не представляешь, как мне стыдно, что ты чувствуешь себя так из-за меня. Потому что ты… _господи боже,_ ты… это ты. Ты _чертовски_ умный… - Тони сделал паузу, приподнялся на носках и поцеловал Стива в щёку,

\- ...и _такой_ интересный; ты девяностолетний художник, который путешествовал во времени и спас мир, чёрт возьми… - ещё один поцелуй, в другую щёку,

\- ...и ты заботишься обо мне; ты заставляешь меня есть, и спать, и вести человеческий образ жизни. Ты заземляешь меня так, как никто другой не может и никогда не сможет… - следующий пришёлся на его лоб, и Тони пришлось подняться как можно выше на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться. Стив чувствовал, как он тает и растворяется в каждом прикосновении. Медленное осознание, что _да, Тони говорит правду,_ отнимало у него последние крупицы силы, его тело будто отдало всю энергию, пока его руки не обхватили Тони крепко за талию, и он не спрятал лицо у него на плече, и… блять, у него снова текли слёзы… с крупными некрасивыми всхлипами, от которых всё его тело содрогалось, а горло болело.

Он доверял Тони. Всем своим существом. Поэтому как только Тони произнёс эти слова, Стив ему поверил; он знал, что это было правдой.

\- _О, родной,_ прости меня, мне так жаль, прости… я просто заработался, ты же знаешь, какой я. Пожалуйста, не плачь; всё хорошо. Я с тобой, и только с тобой. И так будет всегда, я обещаю, - прошептал Тони опасно дрожащим голосом, продолжая целовать лицо Стива, его руки, шею, куда только мог дотянуться, пока Стив продолжал рыдать и неслышно бормотать что-то несвязное, пытаясь вытереть слёзы руками.

Боже, какое же это облегчение. Это всё оказалось обычным недоразумением. Тони всё ещё любит его.

\- О, и на мне действительно его лосьон после бритья. Но он не то чтобы, ну, остался на мне после чего-то, у меня просто ничего не было, а ты можешь представить мой запах после трёх дней в мастерской, так что он просто предложил мне свой. Вот и всё, я клянусь, ты должен поверить мне, Стив, я…

\- Я верю. Я верю тебе. Я… чёрт, Тони, прости, что я не доверял тебе, я просто… ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем я, и бы даже не смог тебя винить в этом, я просто, чёрт… я запаниковал, но я должен был верить тебе и…

\- Воу, воу, подожди-ка минутку, - перебил Тони, в недоумении наклоняя голову. - В какой это ненормальной вселенной я заслуживаю кого-то лучше, чем _ты?_

Стив лишь слабо пожал плечами и заправил прядь волос Тони за ухо.

\- Ну… да ладно, Тони… ты такой… ты - это ты. Я не успеваю за тобой даже в хорошие дни, и в большинстве случаев я даже не слушаю тебя, когда ты говоришь про свою науку… в смысле, кто вообще так поступает с любимым человеком? Но я обещаю тебе попытаться стать лучше, ладно? Я буду более внимательным, пусть даже я не понимаю, что ты говоришь…

Стива прервало практически отчаянное прикосновение губ Тони к своим, и он сделал вздох удивления, но не стал жаловаться, когда он в очередной раз сжал свои руки в объятии, чувствуя себя просто благодарным, что у него _всё ещё это было._

Губы у Тони были потрескавшиеся, и его борода царапала Стиву кожу на подбородке, и его пальцы выводили круги по его вискам, и всё было просто _идеально._ Он не мог перестать улыбаться, пока они целовались посреди пустынной дороги чёрт пойми где.

Он не мог представить себе жизнь, в которой рядом с ним не будет Тони. Он даже не хотел пытаться.

\- Я не знаю, какую чушь тебе плёл Джаспер всё это время, но я говорю тебе прямо сейчас, Стив, это всё полная хрень. Всё, что он сказал. Вся эта ситуация; я виноват во всём этом. Я облажался, не ты. С чего ты вообще взял, что я не считаю тебя достаточно умным? - неверяще спросил Тони.

Стив снова пожал плечами и опустил взгляд.

\- Я… просто он вроде как намекнул, что ты… эм… сказал ему, что я тупой.

Полного ярости взгляда в глазах Тони было достаточно для Стива, чтобы моментально понять, что Джаспер врал.

\- Послушай, Стив, единственное, что я сказал ему о твоих умственных способностях, так это то, что они одни из лучших, которые я когда-либо видел. Признаю, я сказал ему, что тебе было нелегко догнать современное развитие нового мира, да, и что мы до сих пор работаем над тем, чтобы до конца просветить тебя насчёт всех мелочей, но после этого я минут десять не затыкался о том, как хорошо ты справлялся. Я не… я даже не знаю… почему, _блять…_ \- Тони замолчал, пытаясь объяснить свою мысль резкими беспомощными жестами, и Стив засмеялся от этого зрелища.

\- Значит, ты, правда, не думаешь… тебя не беспокоит, что я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь? - тихо спросил он, просто потому что вот такой он был мазохист.

\- Стив. Пожалуйста… ты должен понять, что я разговариваю с тобой не для того, чтобы ты понял, _что_ я говорю. _Даже я_ в большинстве случаев не понимаю, _что_ я говорю. Я разговариваю с тобой, потому что ты рядом… потому что я могу вываливать на тебя все свои мысли, пока не приду к чему-нибудь действительно стоящему. Одно твоё присутствие помогает мне работать лучше. Ты знал, что с того момента, как ты начал спускаться ко мне в мастерскую, когда переехал в башню, мой уровень работоспособности вырос на 37 процентов? Мне не… мне не нужно, чтобы ты был гением, Стив. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты был _собой._ Чтобы ты был рядом, чтобы мне было с кем пообниматься, когда я наконец сделаю что-то правильно, - объяснил Тони с улыбкой на губах, нежно проводя пальцами по волосам Стива.

\- И ещё мне нужно, чтобы ты кормил меня, когда я сам об этом забываю. Ты хоть представляешь, как утомительно это было - поднимать свою задницу и готовить себе еду, пока ты старался не быть ‘навязчивым’ и не лезть ко мне? Крайне утомительно!

Стив ничего не мог поделать с выражением лёгкого неверия, которое появилось на его лице при словах Тони, и он сразу же почувствовал себя виноватым, когда заметил, что Тони был расстроен… будто бы внутренняя тревога Стива и неспособность говорить о своих эмоциях были каким-то образом виной Тони. Но затем тот поцеловал Стива, будто бы обещая, что они вместе разберутся во всем и преодолеют все трудности.

\- Я не знаю, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы избавиться от всех этих странных мыслей в твоей голове, Стив, но я буду пытаться до последнего, слышишь? Потому что я люблю тебя, и ты самый важный человек в моей жизни… единственный человек, с которым мне хочется засыпать рядом по ночам и просыпаться по утрам. Ты… ты - моё _всё,_ Стив, и мне нужно, чтобы ты это увидел. Я _заставлю_ тебя это увидеть, - пообещал Тони и покачал головой, неверяще глядя на Стива подозрительно мокрыми глазами.

\- Знаешь, я бы никогда не подумал, что это _мне_ придётся убеждать _тебя_ в том, что ты достаточно хорош для меня. Думал, что это моя роль в наших отношениях, - сказал он после нескольких секунд тишины, и Стив слабо улыбнулся, притягивая Тони в крепкое объятие.

\- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал он в надежде, что эти три слова смогут передать все те чувства, которые он никогда не сможет выразить словами.

Тони прижимался лицом к Стиву, так что ему удалось почувствовать его улыбку, даже не видя ее.

\- Я понимаю. И я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Ты достаточно сильно меня любишь, чтобы сделать мне одолжение? - спросил Стив спустя какое-то время, отстраняясь от него и хитро ему улыбаясь. Тони вопросительно поднял брови.

\- И о каком конкретно одолжении идет речь?

\- Узнаешь позже. Просто… пойдём домой, прямо сейчас. Я только что вспомнил, как сильно я ненавижу Нью Джерси. 

Тони засмеялся и потянул Стива за руку в сторону своего костюма.

\- Ты парень из Бруклина с ног до головы, правда? Ну ладно, я подброшу тебя до своей машины. А этот кусок дерьма, в котором ты ехал, подберёт эвакуатор.

\- Звучит отлично, - сказал Стив, и затем две сильные металлические руки подняли его в воздух. - Эй… как ты вообще меня нашёл? Я выбросил свой телефон ещё в городе.

За его вопросом последовала тишина, пока он вопросительно пялился на лицевую пластину. 

\- Есть вероятность… что я, возможно… хакнул несколько баз данных. И систему видеонаблюдения города. Но чтобы ты знал, в основном это всё принадлежало ЩИТу. Там я узнал, что ты взял машину из гаража. А после этого оставалось только просмотреть камеры наблюдения на дорогах и поехать за тобой.

\- Ты был бы такой занозой в заднице, будь ты суперзлодеем.

\- Ну, честно говоря, Стив, я не думаю, что ты изо всех сил пытался спрятаться от меня. А если это было лучшее, на что ты способен, я предлагаю тебе взять несколько уроков у Наташи.

Стив засмеялся и закрыл глаза, прислонившись лбом к костюму. Он почувствовал, как Тони ещё крепче сжал руки вокруг него, пока они рассекали небо на пути к машине Тони.

Это происходило на самом деле. Стив давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым - его переполняла такая волна счастья от того, что он просто прижимался к его костюму, и он позволил крошечному всхлипу облечения покинуть его губы. 

Очевидно, услышав звук, Тони вдруг затормозил, пока они не повисли в воздухе в пятнадцати метрах над землей. У Стива даже не было времени, чтобы открыть рот и спросить, что происходит, как Тони поднял лицевую пластину и поцеловал Стива.

\- Твой, помнишь? Всегда. И я буду напоминать тебе об этом, каждый день… - Тони снова поцеловал его и нарочно потёрся щетиной о его лицо, счастливо улыбаясь, когда Стив начал хихикать, - … и каждую ночь… - в этот раз он укусил Стива за ухо, - ...и каждый раз, когда тебе это будет нужно, ладно?

Он серьёзно посмотрел на Стива и затем мягко улыбнулся, когда тот кивнул в ответ и опустил руку ему на плечо.

\- Ладно, Шлемоголовый. Полетели домой. Я хочу вернуться в кровать.

\- Мне можно присоединиться?

\- Тебе можно присоединиться.

\- _Отлично._

**

Старк Индастрис пестрил своим привычным рабочим шумом, когда Тони и Стив приехали туда через час. Обеденный перерыв только что закончился, поэтому все рабочие шли по коридорам, возвращаясь в свои офисы.

Стив надеялся, что Джаспер всё ещё был где-то здесь.

\- Джарвис, ты следишь за ним? - спросил Стив в телефон Тони.

\- В настоящий момент он заканчивает собирать свои вещи в своем офисе, Капитан Роджерс, - услышал он ответ Джарвиса.

Хорошо. Это было просто идеально.

\- Окей, ты иди вперёд. Мне нужно забрать кое-что, и потом я догоню, - сказал Стив Тони и быстро поцеловал его в щёку, прежде чем побежать в сторону лифта.

\- Я, конечно, не буду очень рьяно возражать, если ты разобьёшь ему лицо, но ты ведь не собираешься это сделать, правда? Мне бы очень не хотелось иметь дело ни с какими судебными разбирательствами прямо сейчас, - крикнул ему вслед Тони, который всё ещё находился в полнейшем неведении от происходящего, потому что Стив держал рот на замке на протяжении всего оставшегося путешествия.

Стив засмеялся и быстро обернулся, не сбавляя шага.

\- Нет, я не собираюсь разбивать ему лицо. Просто займи его, пока я не приду, ладно?

\- И что именно, по-твоему, я должен ему говорить?

\- Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь… поговори с ним о том, какое нижнее белье, по твоему мнению, носят наши друзья из команды, если не сможешь придумать ничего другого.

\- Я беру все свои слова назад. Я ненавижу тебя.

Стив засмеялся и отправил Тони воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем завернуть за угол.

**

Спустя несколько минут, когда Стив заметил, что Тони эмоционально обсуждает что-то с Джаспером на другой стороне коридора, ему пришлось подавить в себе желание бросить предмет в своей руке через весь коридор прямо в лицо этому кретину.

_Мудак._

Он покачал головой и сделал глубокий вдох, перед тем как начать сокращать путь между ним и Тони. Он даже не сорвался на бег, когда Джаспер снова нарушил личное пространство Тони и попытался взять его за руку.

Конечно, когда он заметил Стива, он быстро сделал шаг назад и спрятал руки у себя за спиной; на его лице Стив впервые увидел испуг.

\- Я клянусь, Роджерс, если ты меня хоть пальцем тронешь, я тебя засужу _настолько…_

\- Эй, конченый, ты забыл кое-что, - перебил Стив, бросая ему кубик Рубика, и не смог сдержать смешок, когда тот не смог его поймать. - О, и кстати? Ты последний человек во вселенной, которого бы я затронул, спасибо, что спросил. А вот _ты…_

Стив преодолел последние два шага, не отрывая глаз от Тони, который смотрел на него со смехом во взгляде. Краем глаза он заметил, что Джаспер снова открыл свой рот, но Стиву было плевать - он был слишком занят тем, чтобы поднять Тони в воздух и прижать его к стене.

Его рот столкнулся с ртом Тони, который издал звук удивления, но не стал сопротивляться, мигов прижав Стива к себе за шею.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, и он прикусил Тони за нижнюю губу, а затем опустился, чтобы начать выцеловывать его шею, прерываясь только для того, чтобы счастливо усмехаться в перерывах. Услышав шум, Джаспер повернул голову, и его лицо приняло ещё даже более растерянное выражение, когда увидел, что Стив улыбается в плечо Тони.

Скорее всего, он был просто в бешенстве от того, что его план не сработал.

\- Да, Джаспер… ты пытался соревноваться вот с этим человеком. И, без обид, но ты даже близко с ним не стоишь. Хотя нет, надеюсь, тебе обидно, - сказал Тони, не отрывая взгляда от Стива и мягко ему улыбаясь.

Джаспер просто уставился на него на несколько секунд, а затем показушно усмехнулся.

\- Знаешь, что… я даже не знаю, чем я думал - пытаться добиться такой шлюхи, как ты… да, мне явно стоит поднять свои стандарты…

О. _Вот это последняя капля._

У Стива всё вспыхнуло красным перед глазами, он поставил Тони на ноги и развернулся к Джасперу в полной готовности покалечить его. _К чёрту_ судебные разбирательства, _к чёрту_ то, что Джаспер всего лишь гражданский - этот парень сейчас получит то, на что давно напрашивался: разбитый нос. Но он даже не успел как следует замахнуться, когда Тони схватил его за запястье и быстро потянул его руку вниз, не обращая внимания на рык протеста, который издал Стив.

\- Он того не стоит, родной. На тебя выльется столько дерьма из-за этого, и ты это знаешь, - тихо сказал он, пока Джаспер растянул губы в своей фирменной ухмылке, стоя в нескольких шагах от них.

Тони провел пальцами по всё ещё ноющим костяшкам Стива, и затем развернулся к человеку, который приложил все свои усилия, чтобы разрушить их отношения, со своей собственной (естественно, более удачной) фирменной ухмылкой на губах.

Прямо перед тем, как разбить ему лицо.

\- А вот у _меня,_ однако, нет нужды поддерживать репутацию, - закончил Тони, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Сила его удара заставила Джаспера отлететь на несколько метров и врезаться в стену с громким хрустом.

\- Ааааахххх… О боже… _ты сломал мне нос!_ \- закричал Джаспер, пытаясь сесть на полу и приложить руку к кровавому беспорядку на лице.

Тони пожал плечами и повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы поправить воротник на рубашке Стива.

\- Ну. Ты расстроил Стива. Это справедливая реакция, - внимание Тони переключилось на лицо Стива, - а теперь вернёмся к делу. Пора закончить то, что ты начал двадцать секунд назад, солдат, у меня довольно плотный график.

Улыбки на лице Стива хватило бы, чтобы освещать весь город ещё около года, когда он с удовольствием сделал то, что ему было приказано, и прижал Тони к стене.

\- Я тебя засужу, урод!

Тони быстро отнял руку от лица Стива, чтобы показать Джасперу средний палец, и затем продолжил гладить его по волосам. Стив прижался ближе, чтобы между ними не осталось ни сантиметра пространства, и Тони застонал от удовольствия.

Стив краем сознания отметил, что Джаспер вылетел из офиса, бормоча под нос оскорбления и маты и наверняка считая, что Стив не мог его слышать - но, честно говоря, Джаспер теперь был последней вещью на его уме. Тони потянул его за волосы именно так, чтобы он голову потерял, и этот гадёныш _знал_ это, и после этого он был сконцентрирован только на человеке перед собой.

\- Так что… пообжиматься со мной перед ним? Это был твой большой коварный план? - пробормотал Тони в макушку Стива.

\- Ммм хммм, - ответил Стив, пытаясь уделить время и более-менее связному ответу, и самому большому засосу в жизни, который он в данный момент оставлял на шее Тони. - Знаешь, просто хотел донести до него свою мысль. Что ты мой. Что только мне можно тебя целовать, обнимать тебя, ходить с тобой на свидания и…

\- Я твой. Весь твой, родной, обещаю, - прошептал Тони, закрывая глаза и отклоняясь на стену за спиной, чтобы дать Стиву более удачный доступ к коже.

\- Я знаю.

\- Точно? - в его голосе была нота серьёзности, и он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, в восхищении глядя на лицо Тони. Всё равно он никогда не поймёт, как ему удалось подцепить такого; такого красивого, и яркого, и потрясающего, как Тони.

\- Да. Точно.

Тони расплылся в улыбке, взял лицо Стива в ладони и нежно поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Хорошо. Не то чтобы я теперь перестану об этом напоминать, прошу заметить, но всё равно хорошо.

Стив закрыл глаза, опустил голову Тони на плечо и довольно вздохнул, пока тот играл с его волосами. Он был истощён после этих эмоциональных американских горок; один бог знает, как себя чувствовал Тони.

Отстранившись и наконец отлепив Тони от стены, несмотря на его возражения, Стив сцепил их руки и нежно улыбнулся, глядя на румянец на его щеках и тёмные синяки, быстро проявляющиеся на его шее.

\- Как твоя рука? - спросил он, поднимая ее на один уровень со своими глазами и внимательно ее осматривая. Выглядело всё не так плохо; Тони знал, как надо бить, в конце концов, но его рука всё равно была красной и чуть опухшей.

\- Болит как тварь. Но полностью того стоило. Судебных разбирательств и всякое такое, - решительно сказал Тони.

Стив засмеялся, поцеловал его костяшки и положил сверху свою ладонь, прежде чем опустить их руки обратно вниз.

\- Давай, поехали домой. По-настоящему на этот раз, - сказал он и потянул Тони в коридор.

Тот счастливо последовал за ним, и Стив не смог удержаться и быстро поцеловал его лицо ещё пару раз, в первый раз в жизни чувствуя себя настолько счастливым, что ошибался. Тони хихикал, говорил ему _шевелить задницей и оставить уже в покое, Роджерс, паразит,_ но Стив лишь продолжал улыбаться как ненормальный и тискать Тони, пока тот не вырвался и не понёсся по коридору, вопя словно ребёнок, но Стив быстро догнал его и притянул обратно в свои руки.

Он посмотрел на спутанные ветром волосы у себя под носом и впервые за долгое время он был абсолютно точно уверен, что именно здесь он по-настоящему должен быть.

Рядом с Тони.


End file.
